


The New Night Guard

by DragonStar84



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Egypt, F/M, Mystery, Native American/First Nations History, Post-Night at the Museum, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonStar84/pseuds/DragonStar84
Summary: May volunteered to fill in as night guard and it changes her life in ways she never could have imagined. When the true power of the tablet is revealed she realizes that bringing museum exhibits to life was just the tip of the ice burg.





	1. Chapter 1

This story has been totally dead, I wrote the first two chapters and haven’t even read over it since 2007. Then I visit my cousin, she mentions this Egyptian offshoot of the Percy Jackson books. It’s like the mere mention of Egypt activated Ahkmenrah’s tablet on the long dead plot bunny and it started chewing on my brain. I never had and never planned to post this online because I thought it was dead. Within a week I had a couple more chapters and a few later scenes written then the flash drive with the only updated copy of it died, so I had to start all over with the 2007 version, but it’s still very much alive. After a month’s it’s already at 100 pages. As this was written in 2007 and I don’t feel like trying to fit it in with the sequels, plus there were so many contradictions in the 2nd and 3rd that I would have gone crazy trying to fit them all together to make sense, this story is set after the first movie and ignores the sequels except for a few little things.

Also in the first movie they never specified when everything came to life and on the bonus features DVD menu it had a clock that showed midnight and the real museum closes at 5:45, but the sun sets around 4:30 in winter, so until the later movies and when I started writing this story I thought it was midnight when everything comes to life and I need the time between closing and everything waking up for a few of the scenes to work.

 

May smiled as she walked up the stairs of the American Museum of Natural History. It had been one month since she had started working there in the museum library and it seemed like the perfect job to her. She was surrounded by history, only had to deal with the few people who came into the library instead of the crowds that came to see the exhibits. Plus she could spend her breaks looking around the museum or practicing reading the hieroglyphs in the ancient Egypt exhibit.

As she got to the door, Larry the night guard was just coming out.

“Hi Larry, have you heard anything from Rebecca lately?” she asked.

“She has about half a dozen towns she still has book signings in before she’ll be coming home and she keeps getting asked to do more,” Larry told her.

“Well it’s a good book, she did really well with it, sometimes it sounds like she was there to witness it all happening. She has so much information that I’ve never read anywhere else before, it’s just an amazing book.”

“Yes and she’s an amazing women too I just wish she didn’t have to spend so long on the book signing tour.” 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be home in a few weeks and then you two can start planning your wedding.” May pointed out.

Larry smiled and said, “Yes, when I started working here I never thought it would make such a difference in my life. Getting this job was one of the best things that has ever happened to me,” he glanced at his watch and said, “You had better get in there before you’re late. I’ll see you around.”

“See you later, have a nice day.”

“You have a nice day too.” he told her then headed down the stairs and May headed in to the museum.

May had just gotten to the stairs when she heard tires screeching and people yelling. She ran back to the entrance and was horrified to see Larry lying in the road, one leg twisted at an odd angle and his head bleeding. She yelled to the person at the front desk to call an ambulance and ran out. Luckily there was a doctor in one of the cars that had stopped and he was checking on Larry. 

May noticed a little girl who looked about two or three with skinned up knees and hands, crying and clinging to her mother. The mother had tears running down her face too.

“What happened?” May asked the mother.

“My daughter’s puppy got off of its leash and ran across the street, before I knew what was happening she ran after it and in front of a car. That man ran out and knocked her out of the way but he couldn’t get out of the way fast enough. He saved her life and he could end up dying,” she told her.

May put her hand on the women’s shoulder, “I haven’t known him very long, but I think he would rather risk his own life than see a child get hurt. All we can do now is pray that he’ll be alright.” 

The ambulance pulled up and they got Larry in then left. 

\----------

 

That afternoon there was a staff meeting called and they found out that Larry was in a comma and no one knew when or if he would wake up. 

“We have another problem, Larry was our only night guard, he hasn’t missed a night since he started working here. The one time he had to come in late Rebecca filled in for him and as you all know when she gets back she’ll want to be at the hospital. I don’t have time to hire someone else before the museum closes today, so I need a volunteer to take his place until I can hire someone,” the director told them.

Everyone seemed to already have plans or some reason why they couldn’t stay.

“I could stay, I don’t have any plans,” May finally said.

The director sighed in relief and said. “Thank you. You can take the rest of the day off to get some rest so hopefully you will be able to stay awake tonight. Be back here by five forty five when the museum closes and I’ll tell you what you have to do.”

“Alright I’ll be here.”

\--------

That evening after the director had told her what she had to do and was about to leave for the night he said, “Maybe I should see if we have a uniform that will fit you.”

May looked down at the colonial style dress that she usually wore to work and said, “I’ll be fine in this; there are very few things that I can’t do just as easily in a dress as in pants. She smiled and added, “Anyways if someone does try to break in they may think that one of the displays came to life or that I’m a ghost and it could scare them off.”

“As long as they haven’t seen you coming in here during the day dressed like that it might work. Just try not to burn the place down, I think Larry tried to do that the second night he worked here.”

“Don’t worry; I’m sure I’ll be fine. Is there anything else I need to know? May asked.

“Keep an eye out for cats. I haven’t figured out how they’re getting in here, but on several occasions over the last few months I’ve caught cats running around inside. If you see any catch them, lock them in one of the bathrooms and we’ll send them to a shelter in the morning,” he told her.

“Okay, I’ll keep an out for them,” she assured him, “See you tomorrow.”

“See you in the morning. Good night.”

“Good night.” 

\--------

 

May spent the first few hours in the ancient Egypt room reading one of her books on how to read hieroglyphs and practicing. It was nice to be able to stay as long as she wanted instead of having to get back up to the library after her lunch brake or having the museum close before she was ready to quit. She smiled and said. “I could definitely get use to this, maybe I should tell the director not to bother getting a new night guard or see if I can at least keep doing this part of the time.” She said then groaned, “At least I lasted a few hours before I started talking to my self.” 

May decided to take a break from studying to walk around the museum and make sure every thing was secure. She walked around the room before leaving and stopped by the coffin and said. “I wish these hieroglyphs told why there’s no mention of you any where else being a pharaoh but everything that was in your tomb indicated you were.” 

Ahkmenrah’s tomb and according to the translations, all of the hieroglyphs in it indicated that Ahkmenrah had been a pharaoh. However there was no mention of him in any of the temples in Egypt or any known records anywhere, but then again the most obviouse places his name had been in his tomb had been chiseled out as if someone had tried to erase him from history. It had been a mystery that no one had been able to solve since his tomb had been discovered almost seventy five years earlier. May had hoped that if she could read the hieroglyphs she might find something that others had missed or misinterpreted. She had wanted to learn to read hieroglyphs for years, but it was the mystery that had finally made her push her self to learn. So far she hadn’t found anything about why there was no record of him being a pharaoh, but there was still a lot that she couldn’t read yet. 

She walked out of the room taking the long way along one of the walls where the stuff that had been in his tomb was displayed. Along with the usual statues and stuff there was a chariot and even a mummified horse. 

While she was walking around checking on things it had started to storm. She didn’t mind, she actually liked thunder storms. She just hoped the power didn’t go out.  
As she was walking passed the lobby the phone rang. She wondered who would be calling so late, it was almost midnight.

She picked up the phone and said, “Hello”

“May is that you”

“Yes, who is this?”

“I’m Nick Daley. Larry’s son I just found out that they had someone staying there tonight and I had to warn you, Teddy or Ahkmenrah can explain the rest, but before midnight you have to lock up th…”

There was a bright flash of lightning quickly followed by a loud bang and the phone went dead.

May hung it up and said. “What on earth was he talking about? And how is a wax figure or a three thousand year old mummy going to explain anything to me.”

She started to walk thru the museum to see if she could find anything that might give her a clue as to what Nick had been talking about. As she walked past the African mammal’s room she glanced down at her watch it was midnight and she still hadn’t figured out what Nick had been talking about.

She decided to head back to the lobby and see if the phone was working yet when she heard growling behind her. She turned around and saw a lion coming out of the African mammal’s room. She stood there frozen with fear and disbelief. All of a sudden the lion lunged at her, she screamed and ran as fast as she could, not that she had any idea where to run to. If she tried to get out the front door she would have to stop long enough to unlock it and the lions would catch her before she’d have time to get it unlocked.


	2. Chapter 2

May raced down the halls trying to find some way to escape. She could hear the lions getting closer and then she noticed what sounded like hoof beats racing towards her. She glanced behind her and saw a horse pulling a man in a chariot, passing the lions. The man slowed the chariot just a little, reached out his hand and yelled to her to jump in. As he reached her she caught his hand and jumped, she landed on the back edge of the chariot but lost her balance and started to fall backwards. Luckily the man was able to pull her farther in to the chariot and she grabbed the front edge of it. They raced through the halls until they were back at the African mammals room. As they entered the room the man yelled something in a language that May couldn’t understand to what looked like Attila the Hun. As the lions came in to the room behind them Attila shut the gates. When they got through the second door a man who looked just like the Theodore Roosevelt figure stepped up and closed the second gate just as the lions jumped at it. 

As soon as the chariot stopped May jumped off of it and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and figure out if she was having a really weird dream or if this could possibly really be happening.

She looked up and saw a crowd of what looked like a bunch of the display figures from all over the museum gathering to see what was going on. The only one she didn’t recognize was the man who had rescued her.

Once she had caught her breath and was about to ask what was going on, the man who had saved her stepped forward and asked, “Who are you, what are you doing in the museum and where is Larry?”

She hesitated a moment wondering what they where going to do to her and finally said. “My name is May Kreager and I’m the new night guard until the director finds some one else. Larry was hit by a car while saving a little girl and is in a coma. No one else could stay tonight so I volunteered.”

Everyone looked horrified and Teddy said, “How bad is it, do the doctors think he’ll make it?”

“He has a broken leg and hit his head really hard. The doctors said that if he doesn’t wake up in the first forty eight hours he may never wake up,” she told him.

“He’s a strong man, I’m sure he’ll pull through,” Teddy said.

“I hope your right. Now will someone please tell me what is going on here,” she turned to the man who had saved her, “and who are you?” 

“I am king Ahkmenrah.” 

May just stood there for a moment staring at him. He certainly was dressed like an ancient Egyptian pharaoh but how could this be possible? Ahkmenrah was a three thousand year old mummy, how could this handsome, very alive looking man possibly be him? She glanced around her and thought “what’s not to believe? I’m standing here surrounded by a bunch of statues that have come to life, why not a three thousand year old mummy that looks like he’s alive too.” She finally said, “And how is it exactly that you all are alive?”

“I’m sure you have seen the gold tablet that hangs above my sarcophagus,” Ahkmenrah said. May nodded, “It has magic and that is what brings us all to life.” 

“Okay, magic tablet that brings everything in the museum to life. There’s got to be more of a story behind it tha-” May jumped back gasping as one of the lions suddenly lunged at the closed gate next to her, “Why don’t the lions try to eat the other animals that are in there with them? May asked.

“It takes them a while to get use to new people or animals, give them a week or two to get use to you being around and they’ll be as friendly as house cats. Until then though it is best to keep them locked up,” Ahkmenrah told her.

“Okay. Another question, how did Larry’s son, Nick, know about you guys. He called right before midnight and tried to warn me about the lions. I understand Larry would have to know about you, but how did Nick know?”

Ahkmenrah looked at Teddy and said, “Would you mind answering this one I wasn’t around for the first few nights Larry worked hear?” 

“Of course I wouldn’t mind,” Teddy said.

May looked at Ahkmenrah and said, “Wait a minute; I thought you had been here for over fifty years.”

“Suffice it to say we made a terrible mistake and he was locked in his Coffin until Larry came to work here,” Teddy said.

“You were stuck in your coffin for over fifty years? That’s horrible, how did you keep from going crazy being locked up like that?” May asked.

“Fifty-eight years, four months and twenty three days actually. I’m not entirely sure I didn’t go crazy. Who but a crazy person would have kept attacking the inside of the coffin trying to get out for that long? You have no idea how surprised and happy I was when the lid actually came off.” Ahkmenrah told her.

The rest of the night was spent telling May about what had happened since Ahkmenrah had been brought to the museum.

They had just about finished when Teddy said, “I’m afraid it’s nearly sunrise, we need to get back to our places. Perhaps we can talk more and introduce you to everyone else tomorrow, if you plan on returning.”

May grinned and said, “Are you kidding? Of course I’ll be back, even if I have to get down on my knees and beg the director to let me. This is a dream come true, I’ve always been obsessed with history and now I have a whole museum of historical figures to talk to. I should warn you though, if you really want me to come back, I love history and I’ll probably constantly be asking questions.” 

“Of course we want you to come back. It’s quite nice to have someone new around to talk to and most of us wouldn’t mind answering any questions you have,” Ahkmenrah told her.

“Good, because you are probably going to have to put up with the most questions. Ancient Egypt has been one of my favorite history subjects for most of my life,” she told him.

“It would actually be nice to have someone to talk to who wants to know about Egypt,” Ahkmenrah said.

“Right now we really have to get back to our places, the sun will rise in only a few minutes,” Teddy reminded them.

“I’ll look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” Ahkmenrah told her. He hesitated for a second as if he were going to say something else, but then headed to the Egyptian room.

May watched from the balcony as Teddy got on to his horse and rode back to where he belonged and the t-rex stepped up on to its stand as the sun light started to come in through the front windows and froze them in place. 

When the director got to the museum he asked, “Did everything go well last night?”

“It was great; do you think I could just permanently take over as the night guard until Larry comes back? I really enjoyed it and there are plenty of people working in the library. Most of the time all we do up there is sit around hoping someone will come in, so it shouldn’t be a problem having one less person. Plus it would save you having to find a new night guard,” May asked.

“I suppose we could do that, although I would still have to find someone else to work when you have the night off.”

“I could just work every night, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Why is it that every one I hire to be the night guard says that? It doesn’t seem like it would be such an exciting job that no one ever wants time off.”

“Well for me I just love history and this job gives me more time to learn about the different exhibits, time to get some extra reading in. Plus I’ve been teaching myself to read hieroglyphics so aside from walking around and making sure every thing is secure I can stay in the Egyptian room as long as I want to practice.”

“Well then you can keep the job, but I think I will still try to find someone to come in just incase you ever get sick or need a night off.”

May smiled and said, “Thank you so much. I should get home and get some sleep so I’m ready for tonight.”

“Yes you should, I wouldn’t want you falling asleep on the job. Get a good days sleep and I’ll see you when the museum closes.”

“I will. See you this evening.”

When May stepped out the door a boy she had seen with Larry a few times ran up to her and said, “Are you May, the one they had working here last night?

“Yes. You’re Nick, right?”

“Yes. Are you all right, you didn’t tell the director about whet happens at night did you?” Nick asked.

“Of course not. I assumed since he didn’t warn me about it that he doesn’t know and he would have thought I was crazy if I said anything. Plus who knows what would happen if people found out about Ahkmenrah’s tablet. Don’t worry I won’t tell any one and I already convinced the director to let me take over as the night guard. I had a little trouble with the lions chasing me, but Ahkmenrah rescued me and the others got the lions locked up. Thanks for trying to warn me about them.”

“I just wish I had thought about someone having to take my dad’s place earlier so I could have warned you before the storm took out the phone.” Nick said.

“It’s alright, I’m sure you had a lot more to worry about than what was happening at the museum. Has there been any change in your dad’s condition?”

“Dad woke up this morning. The doctors want to keep him at the hospital a little longer, but he should be fine once his leg heals then he can come back to work.”

That’s great, but tell him to make sure his leg is completely healed before he tries coming back. I think I can handle things at the museum.”

“Okay I’ll let him know,” he handed her a piece of paper with a phone number and said, “If you need any help you can call me, I come to work with my dad all the time so I know how to handle anything that might go wrong. Mostly just make sure the lions are locked up. Oh and did Ahkmenrah asked you to tuck him in?”

“What? No,” May said.

“That’s what I figured, took him a while to ask my dad. Over fifty years stuck in that coffin left him a little claustrophobic. It embarrasses him that he’s afraid of something that shouldn’t be that scary. He’ll leave the coffin lid open and then after sunrise dad closes it,” Nick explained.

“Oh the poor thing, I’ll make sure he gets tucked in in the morning,” May said with a smile. 

“Good, well I’ll see you later, I have to get to school but I’ll come back and see how you’re handling it,” Nick told her.

“I’ll let you know if I need the help. See you around.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

When May got back to the museum that evening and everyone else had left, she locked up the lions right away and waited for it to be midnight. By ten o’clock she was sure the clock had started moving slower. She would try to read for awhile and when she looked at the clock only a few minutes had gone by. She finally gave up on reading, she couldn’t concentrate anyways. She decided to check all five floors of the museum at least that would take some time and give her something to do.

 

Remembering what Nick had said about Ahkmenrah being claustrophobic she stopped in his exhibit and opened the lid of the coffin just a few inches, enough that he wouldn’t wake up to complete darkness. When she got back it was only ten forty-five, sighing she sat down at the main desk and looked up at the t-rex skeleton and wondered if it was dangerous. No one had said anything about it the night before, but she couldn’t get the images of the t-rex from Jurassic park out of her mind. She sat there attempting to read while watching the seconds slowly tic by on the clock until she started to fall asleep.

 

When she woke up the first thing she saw were the seven inch long teeth of the T-rex less than a foot from her face. She screamed and fell off of the chair. Still on the floor she was starting to back away from it when she heard Ahkmenrah yell, “It’s alright, he won’t hurt you.” 

 

May looked up and saw him running down the stairs, his robe flowing out behind him as he ran and she couldn’t help thinking, _“He is so dashing in that cape and so good looking. What is wrong with me one minute I’m afraid a t-rex is going to kill me and the next I’m checking out a three thousand year old dead guy. Mom is right, I have got to get a life outside of this museum before I completely lose my mind.”_

Ahkmenrah ran over to her and helped her up, “Rexy really is harmless, he was just curious. He’s not use to seeing new people in the museum.”

 

May looked at the huge T-rex skeleton standing in front of them and said, “You’re sure he won’t try to eat us.”

 

“Don’t worry, he’s like a big puppy, he wouldn’t hurt anyone. Just watch out for his tail, if he gets exited and starts running around, it can be a little dangerous.”

 

May sarcastically asked, “A big puppy? Have you taught him to rollover and play fetch?”

 

Ahkmenrah grinned and picked up a bone that was lying on the floor by the desk and threw it across the room, pulling May down out of the way as Rexy spun around, his tail coming within inches of their heads as he chased after the bone.

 

May stood there in shock as Rexy brought the bone back and started waging his tail like a dog, “How did you teach a T-rex to fetch?”

 

“I didn’t. I’m not sure if someone else did or if he has just always known how. Larry said he was the first thing he saw come to life when he started working here. He chased Larry all over the place trying to get him to throw the bone.”

 

Teddy road over to them, “He’s always known, not sure how or why. It took the old night guards a while to figure out why he was following them around and kept dropping the bone at their feet.”

 

“This place just keeps getting crazier by the minute,” May said.

 

“Wait until I introduce you to some of the others who live here,” Ahkmenrah told her

 

\--

 

A few hours later after being introduced to most of the inhabitants they walked into the diorama room. Only the Maya were still there though.

 

“Why are the Mayans locked up, but the others are allowed out?” May asked.

 

“No one here can speak their language and they attack anyone who gets near them with darts that cause numbness,” Ahkmenrah explained.

 

“Has anyone tried to learn their language to talk to them?” May asked.

 

“Larry tried a few times, but they’re too quick to shoot if the glass is open. As far as he could tell he hadn’t found the right branch of the Mayan language and finally gave up,” Ahkmenrah explained.

 

“That’s too bad,” May said then looked towards the door as she heard yelling in the hall, “What is going out there?”

 

“It sounds like the Huns and the Vikings again,” Ahkmenrah replied.

 

“Again? They fight like this often?” May asked.

 

“Usually at least a couple times a week, they’re two warrior cultures and I believe they look for any excuse they can to get into a fight,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

 Peeking out the door to see them violently hitting, kicking and slamming each other into the walls and floor, May asked, “What do we do? The job description didn’t exactly say anything about how to break up fights.”

 

“Don’t worry, I usually handle them anyways,” he told her before squaring his shoulders and stepping into the hall.

 

May watched him walk up to the fight, half expecting him to not get out of the situation in one piece, at least until he got to within a few feet of the fight.

 

He barked an order in another language and the fight instantly stopped. Another order had the Huns and Vikings on their feet and for the most part focused on Ahkmenrah, although every once in a while a couple would shoot angry glances at each other. He began talking to them and after a moment May realized he was speaking two languages, translating from one group to the other. Aside from being more polite and incredibly knowledgeable about all facets of the museum, he hadn’t seemed that different from an average man. Now he radiated power and confidence, as well as exceptional skill as a mediator as after only a couple minutes the Huns and Vikings shook hands and headed in opposite directions down the hall.

 

Stepping out into the hall May said, “That was impressive, I thought you were going to get yourself killed as soon as you stepped into the hall.”

 

“Just a matter of making sure they know who’s in charge, acting confident and not letting them shake you. It was only a minor misunderstanding though, easily fixed by getting them to talk. Apparently it was a cultural difference involving had gestures, for one it was something positive, for the others something offensive. You’ll learn how to handle the little fights in no time and until then Teddy and I usually take care of breaking up fights and getting them settled peacefully. Having been in leadership positions it just comes more naturally for Teddy and I,” Ahkmenrah told her as they walked down the halls.

 

“I’m very grateful to have your help, this certainly wasn’t what I was expecting to have to deal with when I took the job,” she told him then asked, “You were speaking two different languages with them, how many languages do you speak?”

 

“Egyptian, English and Hunnish fluently, I’m getting quite good at Latin, it’s a good base language and will make it easier to learn many of the other languages that are spoken in the museum, or at least make it easier to guess what’s being said. I also know enough Old Norse to settle the fights the Vikings get into. Teddy is working on learning some of the Asian languages and Sacagawea is learning some of the other Native American languages. We’re also trying to teach everyone here to speak English,” he told her.

 

“We may be doing the teaching, but it was all his idea,” Teddy said walking up behind them, slapping Ahkmenrah on the back, “The pharaoh here has done more to bring peace to the museum inhabitants in less than two years than was accomplished in the first fifty four years.”

 

“I couldn’t have done it without your help,” Ahkmenrah replied.

 

“I’m off on a quick errand and will return in no time,” Teddy told them before walking away.

 

“Does he mean he’s leaving the museum alone?” May asked instantly thinking that wasn’t a good idea.

 

“Generally no one is allowed outside, but don’t worry, he’ll be back soon,” Ahkmenrah assured her.

 

“You’d better be right,” she said.

 

“Now we should finish up the tour before Teddy gets back. I think the only people you haven’t met are Columbus, and you should probably be properly introduced to Attila and his men,” he told her as they walked down the hall.

 

“Well there’s no rush to meet Columbus, wouldn’t want to meet him anymore than I’d want to meet Hitler.”

 

“I know that Hitler was quite the monster, but all I’ve really heard about Columbus is that he was credited with discovering America even though he never set foot on the mainland and other Europeans had been here before him. I’ve never heard anything bad about him,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

“A lot of Americans seem to want to ignore all the bad things that have been done in the history of this county. Just from what he and his men wrote in journals and letters, Columbus is easily just as bad as Hitler was. When he got to Hispaniola he wrote a letter saying the Natives were so friendly and peaceful they would be easy to enslave. He sent many back to Spain as slaves. Demanded tribute from anyone over the age of fourteen and if they didn’t bring enough he would cut their hands off and tie the severed hands around the person’s neck. They would have dogs tear people apart while they were still alive and if they didn’t have enough food for their dogs they would feed Native babies to the dogs. They raped countless women and in one letter he even mentions that girls nine or ten years old were in demand for the sex trade. When he arrived there were probably over three million Natives on that island, within fifty years they had been completely wiped out.  He was one of the great monsters in history and yet ended up with his own holiday,” May explained a hint of disgust edging into her voice.

 

“That is quite horrific, certainly can’t blame you for not wanting to meet him. It’s not really him though, the mannequins and statues that come to life have all the memories of the person they’re supposed to be, but it’s not as if that person’s spirit has possessed that body. They are ultimately their own person and able to break away from whatever violent past the person may have had. Larry said that Attila was quite a terror when he first started working here, but he’s mellowed out quite a lot since then and is as nice as anyone else here,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

“That’s just the inanimate things that come to life? What about you?”

 

“I am still me. During the day it’s just as if I were sleeping. The tablet was made before I was even put into my tomb. My mother and brother visited every day until a few months later they stopped visiting. They were the only ones who knew about the tablet, so I had no idea what had happened to them. I snuck out one night and found out they had been out in a boat on the river and one of my brother’s guards tried to assassinate him. My mother heard the fight and being the closest to where my brother was she went to help. In the scuffle she was knocked overboard and my brother dove in to rescue her. Their bodies were never found. When I got back to my tomb I turned one of the pieces on the tablet to deactivate it and slept until my tomb was found. It was as if I were asleep, but when I awoke for the first time I had this strange subconscious knowledge of how much time had passed and that I was no longer in Egypt,” he told her, enough sadness in his voice to stop her from asking anything more about the tablet when he quickly changed the subject, “Let’s see if we can find Attila. He doesn’t like to speak English, but he does understand it. It was quit amusing how long it took Larry to realize that Attila understood everything he was saying.”

 

“How did you learn to speak Hunnish? I thought it was an extinct language?” May asked.

 

“When I was at Cambridge, I found this little diorama with several Huns, someone probably made for a class and then left it behind and it got tucked away on a shelf. There was rarely anyone else around late at night so after learning English I learned Hunnish so I would have someone to talk to,” he explained.

 

\--

 

They were headed back to the Egyptian room after meeting Attila, when a cat ran up to Ahkmenrah and he picked it up.

 

“How did that get in here?” May asked.

 

“This is Nedjem. There’s a hole in the wall by the loading dock for them to come in and out,” he told her as he headed towards the loading dock.

 

When they got there he handed Nedjem to May. He then pulled aside some dust covered boxes that, aside from a couple hand sized smudges the dust was so thick it looked like they hadn’t been moved in years. Behind one box, part of the wall had been broken out so it connected to an old exterior coal shoot that was blocked open. Behind another box was a hole in the wall that just went through the interior wall into a hollow space in the wall. Inside to one side was a towel, laying on it was a mother cat with five small kittens. To the other side it looked like it was open farther into the wall.

 

Ahkmenrah called and all of a sudden about a dozen cats came pouring out of the wall and started rubbing against his legs as he opened a plastic tub that was sitting nearby and pulled out several bowls of cat food.

 

“You’re the one who has been sneaking cats into the museum?” May asked although knowing how much Egyptians had loved cats she wasn’t surprised.

 

“They’ll keep mice out of the museum and having them around is good luck. You can’t just leave them outside on the streets to fend for themselves, especially with so many people driving around,” he told her.

 

“The director doesn’t want them in here. I have a sister who runs a cat rescue, I’m usually out there helping her take care of the cats every week. I could take them to her and she’d find them good homes,” May told him.

 

“As long as the director doesn’t know how they’re getting in, they will stay here,” he told her, an authoritative edge to his voice.

 

“Give up, if he starts using the ‘I am pharaoh’ voice it means he’s not going to back down until he gets his way. My dad said if you don’t give up then you’ll get the ‘I am pharaoh’ lecture,” Nick said as he came into the room.

 

“What are you doing here? And how did you get in?” May asked turning to face him.

 

“Its movie night, since dad isn’t here Teddy rode over to my place and picked me up earlier,” Nick told her.

 

“Movie night?” May asked.

 

“Yeah, we go take over the theater and all watch movies. Dad won’t let us watch anything historical though. He got tired of having to pause the movies every few minutes because of inaccuracies constantly being pointed out,” Nick explained.

 

“How did you convince your mom to let you come here when your dad’s not here?” May asked.

 

“She doesn’t know, I’ll be back before sunrise. Now come on I’ve been trying to convince dad to let me bring this movie for almost a year, ever since we started movie night,” Nick told her before leading the way to the theater.

 

“What is it?” May asked.

 

“The Mummy,” Nick said grinning back at her.

 

“Well that should make everyone appreciate how lucky we are that our resident mummy is so nice,” May said glancing back at Ahkmenrah who looked quite distracted as he cradled a cat in one arm while it bit and kicked at his other hand playfully. Another cat sat on his shoulder with several more trailing along behind him, occasionally pouncing at the fluttering edge of his cape, “I just about guarantee we’re going to be getting a whole lot of inaccuracies pointed out though,” she added.

 

Only a few minutes into the movie Ahkmenrah said, “Do these people know nothing about Imhotep? He was one of the greatest healers in Egyptian history. As well an incredibly skilled architect, he designed the first pyramid. He was even declared a god of healing. This borders on offensive that they would degrade him like this.”

 

“I’d say they didn’t take the time to learn anything about him, just picked a random Egyptian name,” May replied.

 

Seconds later Ahkmenrah and Teddy both said, “Why!” Ahkmenrah continued, “would you curse a criminal to come back to life and be even more dangerous?”

 

“It makes no sense at all,” Teddy agreed.

 

“Because the movie people needed a way to bring a mummy back to life and didn’t know about magic tablets,” Nick replied.

 

Barely minutes later, “Did the people who made this do any research at all? Even I know that the modern day name for scarabs is the dung beetle, that kind of gives you a big clue as to what they’re diet consists of,” Ahkmenrah pointed out.

 

When the scene with the cat scaring Imhotep away came on Nick who was sitting next to Ahkmenrah suddenly clamped his hand over Ahkmenrah’s mouth before he could say anything, “We know the movie makers are idiots and we’ve all heard the ‘why we need to keep the cats’ lecture,” he told him and they finally finished watching the movie.

 

After the movie Teddy took Nick home while May took a quick walk around the museum, making sure everything was secure then headed back to the Egyptian room.

 

When she got there Ahkmenrah was sitting over to one side of the room in a throne reading. One of the velvet ropes that blocked it off from the public had been unhooked and lay on the ground.

 

“You know that’s blocked off because it’s probably pretty fragile after all these years,” May pointed out as she walked into the room.

 

“Like myself, all of my belongings get a new life at night, they’re as sturdy as the day they were placed in my tomb,” Ahkmenrah told her as he closed the book.

 

“Do you do a lot of reading?” May asked when he opened the lid to a chest that sat next to the throne and it looked as if it were completely filled with more books.

 

“Yes, I have three thousand years to catch up on and reading seems the best way to do it, especially with the museum’s library. I’ve loved reading for as long as I can remember. I was fourth in line for the throne and never imagined I’d become king. I had wanted to become a scribe, recording all our history and culture. It just wasn’t meant to be I suppose,” he said sadly then with forced cheerfulness asked, “What else would you like to know about my home?”

 

Smiling she said, “Well I think we covered the Egyptian history and culture lesson for the night. Could you teach me to read hieroglyphics? I’ve been trying to learn for about a month now, so I know a little, but I’m not very good yet.”

 

“I’d be happy to,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

\---

 

Sometime later Teddy walked in, “Nick has been safely delivered home and it is nearly sunrise.”

 

“Already?” May asked.

 

“I’m afraid so, not to worry, everyone is already back to their places, so you can stay here for the few minutes left,” Teddy told her.

 

“Thank you Teddy,” May told him before he left. When she turned back to where Ahkmenrah had been she froze for a second. She knew the majority of what he had been wearing had been on display in his exhibit and he wouldn’t have been mummified wearing anything. Still she hadn’t expected to turn around to find him placing his crown back in its display case, wearing nothing but his jeweled collar and a considerably shorter simple white kilt.

 

“Would you like some more reading lessons tomorrow?” he asked as he walked over to his sarcophagus.

 

“Of course,” May replied, then when she saw him hesitate next to it, she asked, “I know we only have a few minutes, but would you mind if I asked you a few more questions until sunrise? I can close the coffin afterwards.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” he replied a look of relief flickering across his face before he climbed into the coffin, “What do you want to know?”

 

“Why do you keep the collar on? Wouldn’t that normally be more of a grave goods thing or would have been on the outside after you were wrapped up?”

 

“It was originally outside of the wrappings, but when my tomb was discovered many of my things disappeared, likely sent to other museums. This is one of my most treasured possessions. My mother made it herself, for my coronation. While she had a metal worker help with the gold parts, she placed every bead herself. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing it and found that as long as I wear it, it will be protected under my wrappings during the-” Ahkmenrah fell silent and his eyes closed.

 

May couldn’t help gasping when his skin darkened and his eyelids seemed to sink in. She was quite relieved when the strips of cloth wove themselves back into place and covered his face at that point. Within seconds he looked like any other ancient mummy.

 

“Well that’s going to take some getting used to,” May said as she moved the lid of the coffin into place.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The next night as soon as Teddy woke up he rode out of the museum, “Do you know why Teddy just took off?” May asked Ahkmenrah when he came down stairs.

 

“It’s Saturday, he’s probably going to get Nick,” Ahkmenrah told her as he headed towards the security office.

 

“What’s so special about Saturday?” May asked.

 

Ahkmenrah grinned, “It’s party night,” he told her as they walked into the security office, he pulled a key off the top of a closet doorframe and opened it.

 

He pulled out a couple of record players, large speakers, a CD player, a box of records and CDs and some things she couldn’t even identify beyond that they looked like part of a sound system. Ahkmenrah handed May the box of CDs and records before gathering some of the other stuff and heading back out to the lobby. As they left a few of the museum’s other inhabitants walked into the security office and were soon following along behind Ahkmenrah and May carrying the rest of the stuff out to the front desk. When they got there Ahkmenrah started setting up the equipment, plugging in a number of wires to connect everything.

 

May watched in wonder for a moment then asked, “How do you know how to do that? It would take me forever to figure all that out.”

 

“We had a music history exhibit go through, they had a DJ with them and the music was so much better with his sound system. He taught me a few things and I got us our own sound system,” Ahkmenrah explained.

 

“How did you get the sound system?” May asked.

 

“You’d be surprised how much a few authentic funerary amulets will sell for online,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

“You sold the amulets that were in your wrappings?” May asked in shock.

 

“Just a couple, I can’t exactly go out and get a job to make money,” he pointed out.

 

“But the museum has run CT scans on you, if they ever do more they’ll know the amulets are missing,” May told him.

 

“You don’t have to worry, they can’t accuse anyone of stealing them, my wrappings return to exactly as they were when I was buried. They’ll just assume there was something wrong with the first scans,” Ahkmenrah told her, “It’s not as if I’m selling anything that would be noticed missing under normal circumstances and they are mine after all.”

 

Sighing May said, “I know they’re yours, I’m just worried about anyone else finding out about the tablet. Does Larry know you sold them?”

 

“Yes, you’re handling it much better though, I think Larry was losing his voice by the time he stopped lecturing me about it,” he told her.

 

\--

 

May had left Ahkmenrah to finish setting up his equipment while she went on a quick check around the museum. It didn’t take her long to notice that almost everyone seemed to be heading towards the lobby. A little while later May heard music start echoing through the halls and she ran towards the lobby.

 

She was almost to the stairs to the main floor when Sacagawea who had been standing by the second floor balcony stopped her, “What’s wrong?” she asked.

 

“The music, it’s too loud, someone outside could hear it,” May told her.

 

“It’s alright, they have it that loud every week. Larry was worried too, but no one outside has ever seemed to notice or care and it’s been going on for almost two years. You don’t have to worry about it,” Sacagawea assured her.

 

“You’d better be right,” May said before turning to look out over the lobby which looked more like a crazy night club on Halloween than a museum.

 

After a few minutes Sacagawea asked, “You’re not going to go down and join the party?”

 

“Absolutely not, I don’t like big crowds and I do not dance if there’s anyone around to see me. I’ll just stay up here and watch,” she replied then noticing Teddy ride into the room with Nick she asked, “Is it good idea to have Nick here again? What if his mom notices he’s missing?”

 

“It is a risk, but it went fine last night and with his dad hurt, he needs the distraction,” Sacagawea told her.

 

“True, and this would certainly count as a good distraction,” May agreed as she watched Nick climb off of Texas and run over to Ahkmenrah who began showing him how to use some of the sound system equipment.

 

After an hour or so of watching the craziness in the lobby May went to walk around the museum. As she turned into another hall she saw Sacagawea sitting at the end of the hall, looking longingly out the window.

 

“What’s wrong?” May asked as she walked up to her.

 

“Nothing, just enjoying the view,” Sacagawea replied too quickly.

 

May walked over to look out the window, it looked out over Central Park, “You know my job I guess is to kind of take care of everyone here. I can’t do that if you won’t tell me if something is bothering you.”

 

“I just miss the forests and wilderness, after being trapped in this building for a while it feels like as much of a prison as being trapped in the display did,” she admitted.

 

“You’ve never gone outside?” May asked.

 

“No further than just outside the loading docks, Larry doesn’t think its safe,” Sacagawea explained.

 

“Maybe I’m doing this job wrong, but you are a mature adult who should be able to make your own choices. You know you’d have to avoid being seen and the risks of not being back before sunrise. I wouldn’t advise going into the park alone, but I don’t see why it would hurt to go out for a little while,” May said.

 

“You really think so?” Sacagawea asked smiling.

 

“Yes, come on, we’ll go now,” May said and they headed downstairs. When they passed Teddy in the hall she said, “You’re in charge, we’re going for a walk and will be back shortly,” and they took off down the hall before he could reply.

 

After stopping in the office to grab the pepper spray out of her purse May and Sacagawea snuck out the back and headed into the park.

 

They had only been in the park for a few minutes when May swatted a mosquito, “So since you’re not physically human during the day do the mosquitoes bother when you’re alive?” she asked.

 

“Not at all, there are some benefits to not really being human,” Sacagawea replied then walked over to an area that had neatly arranged flowers and picked some, “Here, lavender, mint and sage, crush it and rub it on your skin, it will keep the mosquitoes away.”

 

“Thank you,” May said doing as she was told and following Sacagawea over by a wooded area.

 

Sacagawea picked a plant that had orange fowlers hanging from it that reminded May a little of miniature snap dragons, and seed pods that popped open and flung the seeds away when the plant was picked, “This is jewel weed, it will help when the mosquito bite starts itching. If applied soon after contact it can also almost complete prevent the rash from poison ivy,” she told her.

 

“Thank you, I’ve always wanted to learn about medicinal and edible plants,” May told her.

 

“I’d be happy to teach you more. The jewel weed seeds are edible, if you can catch them before they pop out,” she told her then looking around pointed out a plant that had oval shaped leaves and a long single seed head sticking up from the center, “I believe this one is called plantain, my people called it white man’s footprint, because where they went this plant seemed to show up. The leaves and seeds are edible, and if crushed up the leaves will help with itching, although not as well as the jewel weed. What we found it’s truly amazing at is speeding the healing of wounds.”

 

They continued to walk through the park for a while until Sacagawea stopped and pointed to a tree that stood about ten feet tall with many small trunks coming up from the base. It had long leaves with many leaflets on them and bunches of hundreds of little red berries.

 

“This is sumac, there are three different types that are edible, all have the large groups of small red berries. The berries can be boiled to make a drink, but the best way to eat them,” she broke off a bunch of berries and handed it to May, “is to just lick that white coating off of the berries.

 

May hesitantly licked the berries and her eyes widened, “Oh my gosh, this tastes just like sour candy only better!”

 

\-----

 

When they returned to the museum the party had died down and Ahkmenrah and Teddy were standing by the stairs talking. May, carrying a few bunches of sumac berries walked over to Ahkmenrah and asked, “So you use to be alive, can you eat?”

 

“I don’t have to, but I can,” he replied.

 

“Good, here lick these,” she told him passing him a bunch of the berries.

 

A moment later his face lit up just like May’s had, “This is really good, what are they?” he asked and Sacagawea told him.

 

After doing a quick check of the museum May headed back to the lobby. Finding everything cleaned up and no one there she headed to the Egyptian room.

 

When May got there Ahkmenrah was back in his throne, holding a book in one hand while petting Nedjem who was curled up in his lap with the other. She was going to leave him to read, but just as she started to walk away Nedjem jumped out of his lap and ran over to May and she picked her up, Nedjem leaned up and rubber her face against May’s before beginning to play with her hair.

 

“She certainly likes you,” Ahkmenrah said placing the book into the chest, “My mother always said that cats were a good judge of character.”

 

“Well I guess somethings never change, even in three thousand years. My mom says the same thing,” May told him.

 

“Mothers and cats, always great sources of wisdom. Would you like more reading lessons?” he asked.

 

“If you’re up to it that was quite the party, if you’d rather relax that would be fine,” May told him.

 

“I’ll relax all day,” he said, “What do you remember from last night?”

 

“The mouth makes an R sound, the half circle loaf of bread is T, the water is N…”

 

\--

 

Shortly before sunrise Teddy came in, “It’s nearly sunrise,” he told them.

 

“I swear the nights keep getting shorter,” May said, “Do you need me to do anything or is everyone back to their places?”

 

“Everything is taken care of, you’re free to stay here if you wish,” he replied.

 

“Thank you,” she told him. After he had left May turned back to Ahkmenrah and asked, “Would you mind if I stay until sunrise?”

 

“Of course not, but I want to know who told you,” he asked as he removed his extra clothing and crown.

 

“Who told me what?” May asked.

 

“You’ve offered to stay and close the coffin two nights and twice I’ve woken up and it’s already been open. Larry never even thought to open it before I woke up,” he said not making eye contact.

 

“Nick told me, I think he was worried about you, and don’t look ashamed about it. I don’t think anyone could survive trapped in that small a space and not come out claustrophobic. Honestly it’s amazing you even came out of there able to function at all. Any normal person would have come out of there irreparably mentally damaged. A little claustrophobia isn’t a sign of weakness, the fact that that was the only long term side effect of being locked in there is a testament to a strength of will beyond anything I’ve heard of,” May told him.

 

Ahkmenrah finally looked at her, “You really think that?” he asked.

 

“No, I know that. I have an aunt who is a psychologist, I had a brief time as a teenager when I thought that’s what I wanted to do and my aunt taught me a lot. A few hours trapped in a tight space is enough to give someone claustrophobia, some so bad they can’t even get into a car or elevator. You’re doing amazingly well considering how long you were in there. The fact that you haven’t hurt or killed anyone who could have and didn’t let you out is another amazing thing,” May told him.

 

“I did have grand plans for getting my revenge, almost sixty years with nothing but time to think and you come up with some creative torture methods. Luckily I realized it was because of the old night guards that I was locked up and the others weren’t able to let me out,” Ahkmenrah said climbing into his coffin.

 

“Why did they-” May stopped as the sun must have risen and she was left looking at a normal mummy.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night May again locked up the lions as soon as she was alone. Then she opened Ahkmenrah’s coffin lid a few inches and found herself wondering exactly why he had been locked in there for so long. After doing a check to make sure everything was secure around the museum she settled in for the long wait until midnight. She did better than the night before, actually managing to focus on her book for over an hour before she got too impatient and started checking the time every few minutes. She finally decided to do another walk around the museum. As she checked the loading docks Nedjem ran up to her and started rubbing against her legs.

 

Picking the cat up May said, “You’d better not do that to McPhee or he’ll take you to the pound,” before continuing her rounds with the cat cradled in her arms.

 

After that she went back to the lobby and read some more with Nedjem in her lap. At least until Nedjem decided to start attacking her hair where a few strands of her long dark brown hair hung over her shoulder. A little while later May was sitting on the floor and there was a pile of shredded tissues on the floor, around Nedjem who was jumping up at the tissue May was waving around above her. They continued playing until May heard the Museum come to life.

 

“I see you’ve found a way to entertain yourself while you wait for all of us to awaken,” Teddy said as he rode down off of his pedestal.

 

Yeah, I just have to remember to bring some string or something that won’t make such a mess to use as toys tomorrow,” May replied as she cleaned up the pieces of shredded tissue, then as she stood up she asked, “You’ve been here since Ahkmenrah was first brought here, right?”

 

“Yes, they hadn’t even finished setting up his exhibit the first night I came to life. Why do you want to know?”

 

“I’ve just been wondering why was Ahkmenrah locked up for so long?” May asked.

 

Sighing Teddy told her, “Lies and mistakes I’m afraid. When we all first came to life when he was brought here, he was already locked up. As we adjusted to our lives here a couple of us asked the guards why he was locked up. They claimed he was evil and would take over the world if he ever got out. The old guards were nowhere as nice as Larry and now you have been. If anyone caused any trouble at all they were permanently locked up, either in their exhibit or they and whoever was in their part of the museum would be locked into that section. No one wanted to take the risk of being locked up just to question why the pharaoh was locked up on that first night and never even given a chance. For fifty four years our lives consisted of trying not to be noticed or trying to be useful to the old guards to avoid being locked up ourselves. Many years after we first awoke, while browsing the archives I found information on Ahkmenrah’s transfer to the museum. There was a letter with the stuff, addressed to the night staff. According to that letter if he was ever released he would take over and assume command of all Egypt. At the time I thought that was reason enough to not get involved and ignore my conscience that was telling me if the guards here were wrong then the people who wrote the letter could have been wrong too, it could have simply been something that had been made up or exaggerated over the years. Clearly they were wrong, he’s been free to come and go as he pleases and has been one of the most well behaved and accommodating inhabitants in this museum. Well, unless it comes to his cats, he can be quite stubborn when it comes to keeping them. I don’t think there is anyone who has gotten to know him who doesn’t regret not releasing him long ago,” Teddy explained.

 

“I think when his tomb was discovered was back when the classic monster movies were being made, including a few about evil mummies coming back from the dead. Probably a bunch of college students who had seen those movies, got scared and decided to lock him up out of fear and not any real danger,” May said, then turned as Nedjem who had been sitting on her shoulder suddenly jumped down and raced towards the stairs as Ahkmenrah came down. As soon as Nedjem reached him Ahkmenrah picked her up. With her hind feet on his arm she leaned up and rubber her face against his.

 

“Yeah, look at him, he’s totally out to take over the world,” May said quietly. When she looked back at Teddy and saw the guilt ridden look on his face she said, “Don’t beat yourself up about it, it seems he’s forgiven you, which means there’s no reason for you not to forgive yourself.”

 

“Sacagawea tells me the same thing, much easier said than done though,” he told her before riding off.

 

May nearly started laughing when she turned to look back at Ahkmenrah. Smiling she walked over to Ahkmenrah who was currently still on the stairs with Nedjem leaned up over his face, front paws wrapped around his head while alternating between licking and chewing on his hair.

 

“You need some help?” May asked.

 

“If you want more reading lessons tonight it might be a good idea,” he said his voice muffled by the cat draped over his face.

 

May reached up, carefully prying loose Nedjem’s paws and pulling her into her arms, “She certainly likes to play with hair doesn’t she?” she asked as she used some of her own hair to play with the cat that was now laying on its back in her arms.

 

“Yes she does, she’s usually not this playful so early in the evening. You’ve been riling her up haven’t you?” Ahkmenrah asked smiling.

 

“She started it, one minute I was reading with her sleeping in my lap the next she’s attacking my hair and wanting to play,” May replied, “So what does her name mean? Is it Egyptian?”

 

“Yes, and it means sweetie, she’s actually named after a cat I had when I was alive. She looks just like her, if I didn’t know better I would think she was the same cat,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

May was about to ask him where his crown was when there was a loud crash from somewhere in the back of the first floor, sighing she said, “Guess I’d better go see what that was,” and headed towards where the crash had come from.

 

A little while later she found Rexy laying upside down at the end of the hall. At a spot where another hall crossed the main one there was a miniature car that was upside down, attached to it by string and caught around the corner was Rexy’s bone.

 

Gently turning the car right side up she found Jed and Octavius in it, “Are you guys alright?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re fine, just took that corner a little too fast,” Jed told her.

 

“Well try to be more careful next time,” May told him before setting the car down.

 

“I’ll try,” Jed said before turning the car around and heading back the way they had come from, quickly followed by Rexy.

 

When May returned to the lobby Ahkmenrah was gone. After checking the Egyptian room and not finding him there she decided to just do a quick sweep of the whole museum.

 

Just as she finished Teddy and Sacagawea rode through the lobby, “Have you guys seen Ahkmenrah? I just did a full sweep of the museum, I never saw him and his tablet is missing too,” she asked.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m not sure where he runs off to, but we’ve come to expect it. Every week or so he’ll disappear for an hour or two, but he’s always back by morning,” he assured her.

 

“Okay, thanks,” she said before walking over to Dexter who was sitting by one of the doors, “Do you know where Ahkmenrah has run off to?” May asked as Dexter climbed up onto her shoulder, chattering for a moment before suddenly jumping back down and pressing his nose to the glass door.

 

May looked to see what had caught his attention and saw Attila heading across the road and into the park. Calling back to Teddy, May asked, “Can you keep an eye on things here for a while? I just saw Attila walk into the park.”

 

“Not a problem at all, go find out what he’s up to,” Teddy replied.

 

May quickly ran across the street then silently followed Attila as he took a path to the left. A little while later they came into a clearing where there were several baseball diamonds with a large circular road around them. Ahkmenrah was there with his horse, chariot and holding his tablet. Attila walked over to him and set something down on the ground in front of Ahkmenrah. A moment later the tablet glowed and Jed and Octavius were standing there with another chariot and three more horses, all of them now full sized.

 

Within minutes Ahkmenrah and Octavius were racing around the road. For the first few laps they seemed evenly matched until they were half done with a lap, then they seemed to start pushing to get ahead. For more than a half of a lap Ahkmenrah and Octavius were fighting for first place one or the other taking the lead. Then Ahkmenrah pulled a head with a burst of speed as they approached where the others were waiting, winning the race.

 

“You are a skilled opponent, but I assure you I will beat you one day,” Octavius told him.

 

“All the skill in the world would be worthless without a great horse,” Ahkmenrah replied as he pet his horse’s face and slipped it a treat.

 

After a brief break to water the horses and release them from the chariots, Ahkmenrah, Attila, Jed and Octavius got on them and started another race.

 

When Attila won that race and they had all arrived at the finish line, May walked out of her hiding place clapping, “You were all quite impressive.”

 

They all froze, staring at her like deer caught in headlights, except for Ahkmenrah, he looked almost scared.

 

“Oh come on guys, don’t panic, I’m not going to ground you for sneaking out. It’s not like anyone is going to be out here at this time of night except drunks and who would believe them if they reported seeing all of you? Anyways I’m sure it gets boring being stuck in that museum every night for years.”

 

Ahkmenrah still looked uncertain, but the others all looked relieved and Octavius stepped forward, “Thank you my lady, we are most grateful for your understanding,” he told her.

 

“Yeah, means a whole lot to us. Larry always freaked out if anyone even suggested going outside,” Jed added.

 

“There are going to be a few conditions if you guys intend to continue doing this though,” May said sternly, earning uncertain looks from all of them.

 

“If it means still being able to come out here to race, I’m sure we will gladly accept whatever the rules are,” Octavius said.

 

“Good. Rule one, you’ll tell me if you’re leaving the museum and where you’re going. Especially you,” she said turning to Ahkmenrah, “Only two types of people are going to be in this park at this time of night, drunks and criminals. They see you running around with the jewelry and they realize it’s all real they’d attack you without a second thought.”

 

“That won’t be problem, we rarely go out alone,” Octavius assured her.

 

“Rarely?” May asked, when the others glanced at Ahkmenrah she said, “Fine if you go out alone not only do you let me know where you’ll be. I’m going to get you a cell phone and you’re going to know how to use it and take it with you anytime you’re going out alone.”

 

“That wouldn’t be a problem,” Ahkmenrah replied, “What is the other rule?”

 

May walked over to Ahkmenrah’s horse and pet it for a second, watching out of the corner of her eye as the guys all stood there looking nervous. Finally she said, “Well since this is clearly not something Larry lets you do, I’m going to be covering for you, so that means you owe me,” she said seriously then turning to face them she smiled, “I want horseback riding and chariot driving lessons.”

 

“I think we’d all be more than happy to teach you,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

“Yeah, Attila and I can teach you to ride a horse, Ahkmenrah and Octavius can teach ya the chariots and you’ll be out here racing with us in no time,” Jed told her.

 

“That sounds wonderful. Tonight though we should get back to the museum, I told Teddy where I was going so we should get back before he comes looking for us,” May told them.

 

A moment later Jed and Octavius had been shrunken back to their original size and placed in Attila’s hat while he carried the chariot and horses in his hands.

 

“You go on a head, we’ll be along shortly,” May told them.

 

As soon as the others were gone May turned to Ahkmenrah and asked, “So are you going to explain to me how you made Jed and Octavius bigger? Why has no one mentioned you could do that? With almost all of the others in the museum being full sized I’d think they’d want to stay like that more often. And why do you still look so worried?”

 

“No one else knows,” Ahkmenrah replied as he dropped onto a bench.

 

“Why not?” May asked as she sat down, tucking on leg under her so she could sit sideways on the bench and face him.

 

“I learned the hard way that most people fear magic, I knew that even in my time, that’s why I couldn’t just reclaim my throne immediately after the tablet was created, some of the people would have been wary of a ruler who had come back from the dead. They were more accepting of magic back then though, would accept that it could be used for good. It wasn’t until I was at Cambridge that I realized in this modern world it doesn’t matter if it’s used for good or bad or not used at all. If they know it exists then people fear it and lash out. If they think I’m weak and the tablet is weak then it’s safer, then they won’t have any reason to try to lock me up again,” he replied staring at the ground, “The only reason Jed and Octavius found out the tablet could make them bigger was because of a moment of weakness. Nearly a year after being released from my coffin I was feeling terribly restless being stuck in the museum all the time. I had snuck out with my chariot a few times. Then I was sneaking out one night, I almost didn’t, I had been feeling like it was pointless, nowhere near as much fun as having someone to race against. I had almost made it out the loading docks when Jed and Octavius drove through in that little car of theirs and wanted to know where I was going. Didn’t take long for Octavius and I to start comparing notes on chariot racing. He mentioned that in their diorama there isn’t enough room for a proper race and with everyone free to walk around at night it’s too risky to have a race on the floor. I swore them to secrecy, brought them, Octavius’s chariot and their horses out here and made them bigger. About a month later Attila saw us sneaking out, followed us and said he’d only keep the secret if he got to join in the races.”

 

May rested a hand on his shoulder and he finally looked up at her, “I don’t think the others would be bothered with you being able to do this. But you’re secret is safe with me, I promise,” she assured him then added, “And I’m not afraid of magic, you control it and you seem like a good person.”

 

“Thank you,” Ahkmenrah said.

 

“I am curious about the tablet, why was it made or where did come from?” May asked.

 

He hesitated a moment then said, “All I know of its creation is that immediately after my death my mother and younger brother had it made. While all of us received basic training to become king, the older you were the more intensive the training. My father was training two of my older brothers to be king, one to be king and the other to take his place if anything should happen to the older before our father’s death. They were all together when they were assassinated by two of their guards. The guards were captured and interrogated, but wouldn’t say who had bribed them to kill my father and brothers, although we had a pretty good idea who it was. Anyways I became king which didn’t last very long. My mother was already barely getting by after losing my father and brothers, plus she and I had always been particularly close. My brother later told me that she had started talking about killing herself because she couldn’t stand the pain of losing her husband and all but one of her children. That very night my mother had a dream about how to make the tablet and my brother was desperate enough to try anything so they had the tablet made. After confirming the tablet worked he brought our mother to see me and they came to visit me every day. Being afraid of how people would react to me coming back from the dead we chose to keep me a secret, at least until those who would recognize me had passed on. It wasn’t much of a life, but I had more time with my mother and brother, that was enough. My brother was talking about moving my other brothers and father to my tomb with the tablet. Such grand plans we had, but his reign was even shorter than mine. Barely two months after taking the throne, he and mother died and I was left alone. Seemingly bound to the tablet forever, never able to see the next world and yet not able to truly live in this one, I haven’t even seen the sun in three thousand years,” he said sadly.

 

“The majority of the time the tablet has brought me to life hasn’t been very pleasant, but things seem to be getting better. I know that my mother wanted me to live, wanted me to- be happy, maybe that’s still possible. It’s just hard to see that happening after all those years trapped in that coffin. I’m too afraid of doing or saying something that could be misinterpreted and ending up trapped in there again. Too afraid to even help out my friends when it would be so easy with the tablet. Jed and Octavius have both mentioned how nice it would be for them to be able to be full sized around the others, but I’m too afraid of what the others would think if they knew the tablet was that powerful. They may be museum exhibits come to life, but at their core are human memories and beliefs and fear of magic,” Ahkmenrah said then suddenly looked up at her, a look of fear on his face as if he had just realized how much he had said, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be dumping this all on you, you’re just very easy to talk to for some reason. I am sorry, we should get back to the museum.”

 

May caught his arm, stopping him as he went to stand up, “Have you told anyone else about all of this?” she asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Then don’t be afraid to talk to me, you’re dealing with a lot of stuff no one ever should have had to deal with. It’s obviously been bothering you, you need to talk about it. I’m here and I’m not afraid of magic, so if you want to talk about it I don’t mind at all,” May told him.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you worry about all this. I am a king I should be able to handle whatever is thrown at me,” Ahkmenrah said.

 

“Yes I’m sure. And even a king would normally have advisers and people to talk through problems with,” May pointed out.

 

“I guess you’re right, thank you.”

 

“Anytime, now we should get back to the museum before the others come looking for us,” May said as they stood up.

 

“Are you ready for your first driving lesson,” Ahkmenrah asked as he walked over to his chariot.

 

“Absolutely,” May replied with a smile, walking over to join him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next several days had fallen into a steady routine once everyone was awake. Roaming the halls with Ahkmenrah telling her about ancient Egypt, eventually stopping by the African Mammals exhibit to get the lions use to her. They had gone from lunging at the gate to ignoring her, Ahkmenrah thought it would be safe to let them out soon. There had been a couple more times when Ahkmenrah had to break up fights between the Vikings and Huns. That seemed to be the only time he really took charge of a situation, the rest of the time he seemed to avoid taking charge or even giving advice unless asked. There had been one time the Union and Confederate soldiers had been fighting about something and he had stepped in to break up the fight, while not as commanding as when dealing with the Huns and Vikings, he had the same authoritative edge to his voice as when he had insisted on keeping the cats. He had jumped right in to breaking up the fight, chastising the soldiers, but as soon as the situation had been diffused the same look of nervous fear crossed his face as when May had caught them in the park.

 

When they were alone May had asked him about it and he had admitted that while he thought of the other museum inhabitants as friends, some even as family, he just couldn’t shake the fear that if he overstepped his authority that he would be locked up again. He knew it was highly unlikely that would ever happen, but as much as he tried to ignore it the fear was always there. The fact that he had considered the people who had known about him to be his friends at Cambridge and they had locked him up, didn’t help.

 

Teddy had continued to make sure everyone was in place at sunrise. When May had asked him if she should be doing that he had admitted that while Ahkmenrah didn’t know it, Larry had told Teddy about Ahkmenrah’s claustrophobia, looking for advice on how to help him. He also admitted to watching her and Ahkmenrah before coming in to let her know everyone was in place. He had never seen Ahkmenrah get back into his coffin as willingly as when he knew May would be there to talk to him until the sun rose. He had insisted that for Ahkmenrah’s sake he would continue to ensure everyone one was in place while May kept Ahkmenrah’s mind off of being closed in the coffin for the day. Over all May couldn’t imagine there being a better job.

 

That Friday McPhee had called and asked May to come in early.

 

“Why did you need me to come in early?” May asked as she walked into his office.

 

“I forgot to let you know, we have a group of kids from a local orphanage that come in to spend the night at the museum every year. You’ll have to keep a close eye on them,” McPhee told her.

 

May hoped he couldn’t see how badly she was panicking and asked, “What should I do with them? What did the other night guards do when they came?”

 

“Just give them a quick tour and then make sure there’s always an adult keeping an eye on them, they’ll sleep in the cafeteria. The old guards use to lock them in there after the tour, but Larry lets them wander around a bit as long as they’re supervised.”

 

“Okay,” May said before heading off to find a private place to make a phone call. As soon as someone picked up the phone, May asked, “Larry?”

 

“Yes, who is this?” he asked.

 

“Its May, your replacement at the museum,” she replied.

 

“How are things going?” Larry asked.

 

“Great until McPhee just told me there’s a sleep over tonight,” May replied.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Ahk already has that taken care of, some sort of way to make it so he’s the only one who wakes up. Almost like an alarm clock that he has the tablet set up to do that on the night of the sleep over as soon as we know when the kids are coming, it’s been set for months already,” he told her.

 

“Isn’t there anyway to have him sleep too? What if someone sees him?” May asked.

 

“Oh they’ll see him, but just think he’s an actor. Keeping him away from kids is almost as impossible as convincing him to get rid of the cats. The way he gets along with them makes me wonder if he had kids of his own,” Larry said.

 

“I hadn’t thought of that, he certainly seems to have been old enough to have been married and had children.”

 

A little while later May was pacing nervously in the lobby, she was great with kids, at least a few at a time. A whole group of them and having to play tour guide, with no warning, she wasn’t so sure about. Her lifelong borderline obsessive interest in Ancient Egypt and Ahkmenrah’s love for his home and willingness to answer her questions had kept her by his side most nights. Luckily most of the time spent talking had been while they were wandering the halls of the museum, so she had picked up little bits of the history of the other exhibits as well. Not a lot, but hopefully enough to pull off the tour for the kids. She was also as passionate about Native American history as she was with Egyptian, so at least she’d have two subjects to take up time with.

 

When the kids arrived May was relieved to see there were only sixteen of them ranging in age from about five to ten years old. They were accompanied by an older woman probably in her fifties, two younger women and a young man who all looked to be in their late teens or early twenties.

 

May walked over to meet them, “Hi, I’m May. I’m the night guard here and I guess your tour guide. I’m afraid I wasn’t told you were coming until a little over an hour ago, so the tour may not be as good as you’re used to,” May told them.

 

“That’s quite alright, everyone except Jenny and Johnny were on the tour last year. They’re only five, they’ll be more interested in seeing everything than learning about it,” she replied, motioning to the two youngest members of the group, clearly twins with dark brown hair, the girl with brown eyes and the boy with hazel eyes, “I’m Margaret, this is Hannah, Kate and Ben,” Margaret told her.

 

“Will the same guy be here to play Ahkmenrah again this year?” Kate asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, he’ll be here later tonight,” May replied.

 

The tour took a good amount of time with having to get the kids to all stay together and move on at the same time. Afterwards they headed into the cafeteria where they started playing games.

 

After getting the kids occupied Hannah and Kate walked over to May, “So have you met the actor who plays Ahkmenrah?” Hannah asked.

 

“Yes,” May replied.

 

“How well do you know him?” Kate asked.

 

“I just met him a week ago, we’ve mostly just talked about our interest in Ancient Egypt,” May told her.

 

“Do you know what his real name is?” Kate asked.

 

“No, he’s always been in character when I’ve talked to him,” May replied.

 

“Do you know how old he is? Does he have a girlfriend?” Hannah asked.

 

“I don’t know either of those,” May replied.

 

“Are you not answering our questions because you’re interested in him?” Kate asked suspiciously.

 

“Not at all, he’s a great guy, but I’m not interested in him as anything more than a friend,” May told them. Truthfully he was the first man to catch her attention. The men she had met had all proven with a single conversation to be either self-centered, painfully stupid or already taken. Of course just her luck the only decent guy she had met had to be dead all day, hardly a situation for a healthy relationship. Not to mention the fact that Ancient Egyptian kings didn’t marry outside of their own social classes, or family for that matter, except for secondary wives.

 

“Good, so help out the ladies who are interested in him, what do you know about him?” Kate asked.

 

“ _Not much that I can actually tell you_ ,” May thought before saying, “I know he loves cats. He knows more about Ancient Egypt than anyone else I’ve ever met, he can read and write hieroglyphics and hieratic. But that’s about all we really talk about when I’ve seen him.”

 

“Well we already know he’s great with the kids, add animal lover to that and as hot as they come, and you just know he has to be perfect,” Hannah said dreamily.

 

Glancing at her watch and seeing it was almost midnight May said, “I need to go do my rounds, can you make sure everyone stays in the cafeteria until I get back?”

 

“Of course. We’re not going anywhere or letting anyone else leave so we can be here when Ahkmenrah gets here,” Kate said.

 

“Thank you,” May told her before leaving.

 

May quickly headed to the Egyptian exhibit and opened the coffin, having not been able to do it sooner because of the tour.

 

A couple minutes later the tablet glowed and as soon as Ahkmenrah sat up May crossed her arms and stared at him, “Did you know about the kids coming tonight?” she demanded.

 

“That was tonight?” he asked a hint of excitement in his voice as he climbed out of the coffin so fast he nearly fell, having to brace a hand on the wall behind it to keep his face from hitting it, “No, I hadn’t realized it was tonight,” he told her as he stood on one foot trying to untangle the other from the wrappings that seemed to have one end stuck in the coffin, “No one warned you?” he asked quickly finishing unwrapping himself and getting dressed.

 

“McPhee told me about an hour before they got here,” May told him unable to hide the frustration in her voice over the situation.

 

“Don’t like kids?” he asked.

 

“No, I love kids, it just would have been nice to have some warning before I had to play tour guide,” May replied.

 

“How many are here?”

 

“Sixteen kids and four adults, including your fangirls,” May told him.

 

“Hannah and Kate?” he asked, May nodded, “Do me a favor and keep them distracted,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

“What, you don’t like the attention?” May asked.

 

“Attention I don’t mind, it’s the flirting and the practically throwing themselves at me that I can’t stand. I dealt with that enough when I was alive, started when I was fourteen, part of the reason I threw myself into my studies and avoided leaving the palace. I always felt like all they cared about was that I was a prince, a way into power,” he said.

 

“Alright, I doubt I’ll be able to keep them away from you for too long, but I’ll try. Give me something to distract them with, how old are you?” May asked as they walked out of the Egyptian room.

 

“Twenty-four,” he replied.

 

“Did you ever get married and have kids?”

 

“Almost got married. Before I became king, like I said I spent most of my time studying, didn’t have much interest in any of the women I had met and being fourth in line for the throne there wasn’t as much pressure on me to get married. Outside of the need for royal heirs, marriage was more about being with someone you loved. I wanted children, I just wanted a woman I could love more. Luckily by the time I became king both of my sisters had been married, one of them to my younger brother. I’m sure you know enough about my time to know about the whole keeping the royal blood lines pure traditions.”

 

“Yep,” May replied simply.

 

“Being king meant having to have an heir, so a marriage was arranged with the daughter of a neighboring king to ensure peace between our kingdoms. I died before she made it to Egypt, so I never got married or had any children of my own. Although we had a servant before I became king who had twins, a girl and a boy. Their mother had died in childbirth and he would bring them to the palace with him. I often watched them while he was working. He was murdered and I insisted on taking them in as they had no other family. I had actually tried to have the boy named as my heir when my mother first suggested an arranged marriage in an attempt to avoid that. Unfortunately the priests insisted that the hair to the throne had to be of royal blood,” he told her.

 

“How old were the twins?” May asked.

 

“Almost five when I adopted them and seven when I died. They were amazing, they would finish each other’s sentences, they could just look at each other and seem to know what the other was thinking. They looked so alike that if you put them both in the same style of wig you couldn’t tell who was who, they could get into twice the trouble any other two kids could, maybe once in a while with a little help,” Ahkmenrah said grinning, “I always wanted to see another set of twins to see if it was all of them or if mine were special.”

 

“So do you still want to meet another set of twins or would it upset you if they reminded you of the others?” May asked.

 

“They have a set of twins with them this year?” he asked already smiling.

 

“Yes, they’re names and Jenny and Johnny and they’re five,” May replied.

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine meeting them. Anyways I’d still love to meet another set of twins, even if I’ve already found that modern research has confirmed that the things my twins did were simply normal,” he said then peeked into the cafeteria, “Tell Hannah and Kate I’m engaged, they don’t need to know it’s a three thousand year old engagement.”

 

“Alright,” May agreed before they walked into the room.

 

As soon as the kids spotted Ahkmenrah they ran over, surrounding him, quickly followed by Hannah and Kate.

 

May quickly walked over to Hannah and Kate, stopping them before they got to where Ahkmenrah was, “Bad news girls, he’s engaged,” she told them.

 

“Well as long as he’s not married yet then there’s still a chance,” Hannah said.

 

Sighing May said, “Just don’t start throwing yourselves at him until after the kids are asleep, that is why you guys are here.”

 

“We do not throw ourselves at him,” Kate said indignantly.

 

“Well then that’s one thing you’ll have going for you, because he mentioned in the past he’s had women do that and he can’t stand it,” May told her.

 

“Oh, okay, well thanks for the advice, we’ll hang back until the kids are asleep,” Kate told her.

 

The next couple of hours passed quickly with various games and crafts, some modern and others that Ahkmenrah had played when he was a child and taught to the kids. May joined in for many of the games, although she would occasionally take a break to walk around the museum, then stop and watch Ahkmenrah play with the kids for a while before going back in. She wasn’t sure if he realized he was doing it, but Ahkmenrah clearly favored the twins, letting them go first to play games and going to help them first with the crafts.

 

A couple hours later the kids finally started to get tired and Ahkmenrah sat cross-legged on the floor in the middle of where they had their sleeping bags laid out and started telling them stories.

 

Jenny and Johnny were the last to fall asleep. Margaret told May that they had only been brought to the orphanage little more than a month earlier when their mother was caught trying to sell them for drugs, by an undercover officer. They had been covered in bruises when they were found and always had a hard time going to sleep at night, so it was no surprise they stayed awake longer than the others.

 

After about half an hour of stories, when about half of the other kids were asleep the twins had crawled into Ahkmenrah’s lap, one sitting on each leg, leaning their heads against his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. He finished the last story then began to sing what May assumed was an ancient Egyptian lullaby until the two finally fell asleep. As she watched May had to keep reminding herself he was dead, otherwise she could easily see herself being the next woman to throw herself at him.

 

Another half hour passed before Kate and Hannah finally took the twins from Ahkmenrah and placed them in their sleeping bags.

 

Before they could turn back to where Ahkmenrah had been he was out the door, catching May’s arm as he passed he, “You have to do you’re rounds now, right?”

 

“I could,” May replied smiling, “In that big of a hurry to get away from your fan club?”

 

“Yes, although they honestly haven’t been anywhere near as bad as they were the last two years. What exactly did you tell them?” he asked.

 

“That you were engaged and that you hate it when women throw themselves at you.”

 

“It worked wonderfully, I don’t think I've been able to spend that much time with the children without those two butting in before,” he told her.

 

“You were amazing with the kids, your twins must have been very lucky to end up with you. I’m sorry you didn’t get to see them grow up, or have kids of your own,” May told him.

 

“You never know, maybe someday I will have my own,” he said, then a familiar look of nervousness flickered across his face and he added, “I am alive at night, just have to find a woman who would marry a three thousand year old king and could handle what the tablet does.”

 

With his admission May’s mantra of ‘he’s dead’ seemed a little less effective, as they talked and wandered the eerily silent halls of the museum until they were sure Hannah and Kate were asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of weeks as the other museum inhabitants noticed Ahkmenrah, Attila and Sacagawea leaving the museum it became clear they were hardly the only ones who wanted to leave. So May, Ahkmenrah and Teddy worked out the rules for anyone who wanted to go out.

 

They got a map of Central Park and divided it into six sections and a sign out sheet, for name, place going and latest time back.

 

The Neanderthals were the only adult exhibits not allowed out under any circumstances and the miniatures were only allowed out if accompanied by someone full size. Anyone who wanted to go out had to be able to understand, and speak at least some English. Already the exhibits were showing much more interest and dedication to learning English than they ever had before.

 

Beyond that the rules were simple enough, no one except Ahkmenrah was allowed to go outside alone. Only four groups could go out per night, unless a previous group returned early. One group had to be back at each of the hour marks between one am and four am, giving plenty of time to go out and search for them if they were late. Anyone who was late wouldn’t be allowed out of the museum again for a month. To avoid that happening each group would have at least two watches that they had to be able to read before leaving. They also had to be able to use the speed dial on cheap cell phones May had gotten for them in case of emergency. So far there hadn’t been any problems, but of course that couldn’t last forever.

 

May could hear what sounded like Attila arguing with Ahkmenrah just down the hall from her and quickened her pace. She got there just in time to see Ahkmenrah’s face pale at something Attila had said.

 

“Okay boys, what are we fighting about now?” she asked as she walked up to them.

 

“I want horse to ride,” Attila said holding out his hand to show her a horse that had most likely come from one of the dioramas, “He won’t make bigger, I’ll tell, then nothing to hide.”

 

“If anyone else were to see him with a horse in the park they’d want to know where it came from, they’d find out either way,” Ahkmenrah said, the familiar look of fear on his face.

 

May hated seeing him so afraid and the fact that it was something so trivial that Attila was making his threat about made something in her snap. She stepped between the two men, glaring up at Attila she fiercely said, “You will not tell anyone about what he can do with the tablet, if you do, you will never ride a horse again because I will lock you in your display for as long as I continue to work here if you do. Do you understand that?” she demanded.

 

Attila simply nodded his head meekly, “Good, now get out of my sight and don’t you dare cause any more trouble tonight,” she told him and he left without another word.

 

When she turned to Ahkmenrah the look of fear was gone from his face, instead he had a big smile on his face, “Has anyone ever told you, you would make a spectacular queen? You just crushed a rebellion in a matter of seconds and maintaining that calm, innocent demeanor most of the time makes it all the more striking when you take a stand,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

May blushed at the praise, “I just didn’t like that he was threatening you.”

 

\- - - - - - - -

On her way home for work that morning May stopped at a second hand shop and broke out into a grin when she looked into a box of stuff and got a brilliant idea.

 

That night as soon as she was able to get Ahkmenrah alone she asked, “If you made something big at night, would it go back to being small during the day?”

 

“No, I could make it so it would stay full sized as long as it remained within range of the tablet. Why?” Ahkmenrah asked.

 

“I was just thinking about how much Attila wants a horse, it actually makes perfect sense, the Huns were exceptional horsemen. The Romans use to make fun of the Huns, saying they couldn’t walk on their own feet because of the amount of time they spent on horseback. I was thinking perhaps someone could anonymously donate a horse out by the loading docks for Attila’s display,” she told him pulling the struggling, small felted horse she had found out of her pocket.

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Ahkmenrah told her.

 

Shortly before sunrise Ahkmenrah and May headed to just outside the loading docks and Ahkmenrah made the horse bigger before leaving May to keep the horse in place until sunrise, while he returned to his coffin. After sunrise May tied a note around the horse’s neck that Ahkmenrah had written, to ensure no one recognized May’s handwriting. The note said that since the Huns were known as such great horsemen it was inappropriate for them not to have at least one horse in their display.

 

\--

 

By that evening the horse had been inspected and placed in the Hun’s display and May was waiting with a video camera to catch their reaction. As they woke up all the Huns jumped at the unexpected new member of their display, but quickly recovered and started petting the horse and talking to it.

 

A moment later Ahkmenrah arrived and May showed him the video of their reaction.

 

Attila walked over to them, “You bring horse?” he asked.

 

“May brought the horse, it was little then I made it bigger, but no one can know that. As far as anyone else is to know it was an anonymous donation by a stranger, that has always been that size,” Ahkmenrah replied.

 

“Secret, okay,” Attila said then suddenly hugged both of them tightly before going back to the horse. Within minutes he was proudly strutting down the halls of the museum on the horse.

 

\--- ---- ---

 

Attila had taken the horse out into the park and returned a few hours later, riding up the hall from the loading docks at the same time May and Ahkmenrah were walking down the hall.

 

As soon as she spotted him May said, “Please tell me he doesn’t have two dead flamingos.”

 

“I’m afraid that’s exactly what it looks like,” Ahkmenrah replied.

 

“What on earth were you thinking, you can’t just kill stuff in the park,” May said as she walked up to Attila.

 

“Fire Eyes wanted feathers, I bring her feathers, these birds stupid not even try to get away,” Attila told her.

 

“Fire Eyes, she’s the Lakota woman, right?” May asked and Attila nodded bashfully, “You are not allowed to kill anything in the park ever again, if you do you won’t be allowed outside again for a year, understood?” she asked sternly.

 

“Yes,” he replied.

 

“Good then-” she was interrupted by the sound of tires screeching by her feet.

 

“Are those flamingos?” Octavius called up to her.

 

“Yes they are, Attila wanted the feathers,” May replied.

 

“Just the feathers? Well if he’s going to waste the meat might I have it?” Octavius asked, “I remember being able to make a splendid braised flamingo.”

 

“Sure, why not, at least it reduces the amount of stuff I have to get rid of without anyone noticing,” glancing around to make sure no one else was around she said, “Attila get the feathers off then give the birds to Ahkmenrah so he can shrink them and give them to Octavius,” she looked down at Octavius and asked, “Can you even eat?”

 

“Though we never feel hungry, yes we can eat,” Octavius told her.

 

“Okay, then you boys take care of this, Sacagawea and I had already been planning on going for a walk and she’s probably waiting for me,” May told them.

 

\--

 

When May got back and had done a quick check of the museum she headed towards the Egyptian room. When she got there she froze outside the door and then stayed there for a while, watching Ahkmenrah.

 

He had a khopesh and was going through several different movements with it. After a few more minutes with it he got a second one and started going through a number of exercises with both. He moved with incredible grace, making the fighting positions look more like a dance as he moved through them. At least until he turned so he was facing the doorway, jumped in surprise at seeing her and dropped one of the weapons. The look on his face was the one May had quickly learned to recognize. Even though she was the only one he admitted his fear of being locked up again to, it still surprised her that no one else had noticed it yet.

 

“You really think they’ll try to lock you up again just because you know how to fight?” she asked walking into the room.

 

He looked at her in surprise, “Since when can you read minds?” he asked.

 

“I’m not reading your mind, I’m readying your face. You always get this unique look of fear on your face, when you start worrying about that. You do know anyone who knows much about Ancient Egypt would know a king would have been taught to fight, right?” she asked walking over to him and picking up the khopesh he had dropped.

 

“I don’t think many, if any of them know that much,” he replied.

 

“And you think if they know you can fight they’ll want to lock you up again?” she asked.

 

“Better safe than locked up,” he said.

 

Sighing in frustration May took the other khopesh from him, setting them down she took his hand and dragged him out of the room, “Where are we going?” he asked.

 

“To prove to you that no one is going to be afraid of you if you know how to fight,” May replied.

 

“You can’t tell them, I won’t risk them fearing me,” he told her.

 

“Who said anything about telling them you already know how to fight?” May said then spotting Attila she walked up to him and asked, “Would you mind teaching Ahkmenrah and I how to fight with those swords of yours?”

 

Attila grinned, nodding and said, “Yes, good to know to fight.”

 

A little while later May and Ahkmenrah each had a sword and were facing off against each other with Attila occasionally correcting their stance. It was little more than a slow motion shifting between moves. As they got better at the moves they started to move a little faster, attacking and countering at a slow but smooth pace without Attila having to give them instructions.

 

After nearly two hours a small crowd had formed, some giving pointers and others saying they’re particular style of fighting was better and offering to teach them.

 

Finally deciding they needed a break May and Ahkmenrah headed back to the Egyptian room after having to promise the Vikings, some of the Native American’s, Octavius and even Teddy that they would let them each teach them their fighting styles.

 

Once they were out of earshot of the others May said, “So they’ll be afraid of you if they know you can fight, huh?”

 

“What they saw hardly indicates actually knowing how to fight, but maybe I do worry about it a little too much,” he admitted.

 

 

\---

They walked through the halls of the museum, heading back to the Egyptian room and talking about what Egypt was like when Ahkmenrah was alive. Then they heard flute music coming from farther up the hall.

 

“Isn’t that just the most peaceful sound you’ve ever heard? I’ll bet it’s one of the Native Americans,” May said as they followed the music.

 

“It is quite tranquil,” Ahkmenrah agreed.

 

They found the music was coming from one of the rooms of Native American displays, everyone had left to other parts of the museum except for a couple who sat on a bench. The man was playing the flute while a young woman sat at his side, a soft smile on her face as she listened to him play.

 

As the man finished the song he looked up and noticed May and Ahkmenrah standing in the doorway.

 

“I’m sorry if we’re disturbing you, but that was beautiful,” May said.

 

“No need to apologize, his playing is rather irresistible, it is how he got me to start courting him after all,” the woman told her, “I’m Turtle Chaser and this is my husband Little Eagle. You’re the new night guard, May, right?”

 

“Yes,” May confirmed.

 

“You chose to start courting because he could play the flute?” Ahkmenrah asked.

 

“Well we knew each other a little just from seeing each other around the village. It was tradition that a young man would play the flute outside the lodge of the girl he wanted to court. If she liked him too then she would go out and sit with him and they would start courting,” Turtle Chaser explained.

 

“I’ve always loved the thought of that, it’s so sweet and romantic. Forget jewelry and flowers, I’d take a guy who would play the flute for me over those any day,” May said.

 

– –

 

When they reached the Egyptian room May grabbed the khopesh, handed one to Ahkmenrah and smiling said, “Now it’s your turn to be the teacher.”


	8. Chapter 8

May was pacing in the Egyptian room when Ahkmenrah woke up, though she was so focused on the book she was reading that she didn’t realize he was awake until he said, “You’re quite good at that, reading and walking at the same time without running into anything. What is it you’re reading?”

 

May smiled, “I’ve been able to read and walk since I was probably ten or eleven, got the nick name Belle in school. This is a copy of a diary written by my great, great grandmother, I actually just found what I was looking for, confirmation of the origin of a family heirloom,” she replied then asked, “So how does the tablet work if a mannequin of a person is just to be some random person from a time period, not a specific historical person, like Teddy or Sacagawea, what determines who’s memories they wake up with?”

 

“From what I’ve seen its a little unpredictable, with Attila’s men they awoke with the memories of Attila’s most trusted friends who would have often been at his side in life. Other’s will awaken with general memories of the time period they were from, but not the memories of anyone who was ever alive. Then others will awaken with the memories and behavior of what people thought they would be like at the time they were made. Which explains the Neanderthals, while modern research has proven they would have been just as intelligent as humans were in their time, when they were made it was believed that they were far less intelligent and those beliefs seem to have been imprinted on them. However that’s only if everything on them, clothes to the smallest piece of jewelry is a reproduction. If they have anything at all that belonged to someone who once lived, then they’ll wake up with the memories of that person,” Ahkmenrah explained, when a grin spread across May’s face he asked, “You have someone you want to meet?”

 

“They’re bringing in an American Revolution exhibit this week. My favorite many greats grandfather, Jacob Kreager, fought in the Revolution and this diary confirms that the powder horn I have at home did belong to him,” May told him excitedly.

 

“You have a favorite grandfather that you’ve never met?” Ahkmenrah asked.

 

“I’ve heard it’s perfectly normal for a genealogist to feel really close to random grandparent’s they’ve never met or even know much about,” May replied.

 

“So this isn’t just a family heirloom with rumors attached to it, you’ve actually done research and traced your family back to one of the Revolutionary War soldiers?”

 

May smiled, “Not just one, he’s my favorite grandfather and I’m lucky enough to have something that belonged to him, but I know of a lot of my grandfathers who fought in the war.”

 

“A lot? How many is a lot?” he asked.

 

Grinning at the excuse to brag a bit about her second favorite part of her family tree, second only to her Native American grandparents, she said, “I don’t remember the exact number, I always have to go through the list. There was George Debolt, Abraham Teagarden, William Harris, Phillip Lindley, William Logan, William Wagstaff, Phillip Bortner and Phillip Schellhammer. I think that’s all of them, but I have several branches of the family tree that haven’t been traced back that far. Then you have Wagstaff’s great grandson William Courtney who was only seventeen at the time and two of his older brothers Elzy and James, Harris’s grandson, John Harris and Bortner’s great grandson Samuel Bordner and his brother Hugh who all fought in the Civil War and are my grandfathers.”

 

“You come from quite a long line of warriors, it’s an impressive heritage. You clearly have great admiration and pride in your heritage, your face lights up when you talk of them, but how do you know so many branches of your family?” Ahkmenrah asked.

 

“Come up to the library with me and I'll show you,” May told him as they left the Egyptian room.

 

“Are those all the warriors in your family?” Ahkmenrah asked.

 

“Well I have some uncles who fought in the more recent wars, and my grandpa fought in World War Two. There is one more, James Abrams, but I tend to ignore him, he fought in the war of 1812, he was the only grandfather who fought in a war that would have largely been fought against Native Americans. The war of 1812 was at the same time Tecumseh was fighting and Tecumseh has been my hero for as long as I've known about him, so Abrams doesn't get included in the grandfathers to brag about and be proud of,” May explained.

 

Once they reached the library May got on a computer and said, “Some of my grandparents I've tracked down simply by going to the places records are stored in the counties they lived in and then I record what I've found online so that other people can see it and it will help them with their own research if they’re related to me. Most of my ancestors though, I tracked down from sites like this that have scanned and posted records from all over the world. You have to pay to use the site at home, but a lot of libraries have free access and that’s how I've gotten to use it. And this,” she said opening another page, “is my family tree, or part of it, each of those arrows at the end open up more generations back, I’ve got some of them all the way back to the thirteen hundreds and others that dead end around 1800, so I've still got plenty of work to do on it.”

 

“This is quiet amazing. My father’s line was recorded back to the beginning of our dynasty, but I never saw anything farther back for any of my grandmothers except their parents for any of those generations. Most of them were only recorded on scrolls that likely have not survived. I know there’s little to no chance that anyone living today would know or even be able to find out if they were related to my family, but could you show me how to use this site, so that I can record what I know of them so they’re memory will no longer be forgotten?” Ahkmenrah asked.

 

“I’d love to,” May replied smiling.

\----- --------- ----------------------

 

A couple days later was November first and when May walked into the museum she took one look around and scowled at the majority of the Thanksgiving decorations that had been set out, “A museum, a bloody museum of all places does this?” she muttered.

 

As soon as everyone else had left she found the boxes the decorations had been stored in and started going around, taking down most of them. She briefly worried about getting in trouble, but then she would just have to educate McPhee on the true history of the holiday and sugar coated lies that were taught in schools and she was sure he would understand.

 

May was working on getting a banner down that was hung from two of the pillars of the second floor balcony. Putting the part that was tied on the outside of the pillars so it would keep kids from untying it was a good idea on the decorators part, but it made it hard for her to get it down too. The shape and thickness of the railing was making it impossible to untie it by reaching through, so she had finally just leaned over the top of the balcony. She heard everything come to life, but was too determined to get the banner down to care, she almost had it loose.

 

“You alright there?” Teddy called up from below her.

 

“Yep, I've almost got it,” May replied.

 

A minute later the banner finally fell to the floor below. Straightening up she turned and instantly regretted her decision to ignore the awakening museum to continue her work, as she was sure her face was turning a brilliant red now.

 

Standing behind her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face was Ahkmenrah, “So to what do I owe the pleasure of waking up to this sight?” he asked.

 

“Who ever was allowed to decorate without knowing the real history of the holiday,” May replied as she quickly turned away and retreated down to the first floor to roll up the banner.

 

“Pilgrims and Indians sitting around a table sharing a meal, that’s not accurate for the up coming holiday?”

 

“No. One they probably made the Indians sit on the ground. Two it wasn’t some happy gathering that the pilgrims invited the Indians to, no the idiot pilgrims were celebrating a good harvest by shooting off their guns. Hearing that, the Indians thought the pilgrims were being attacked and went to help, to ensure the pilgrims were really safe the Indians stayed for a few days and brought in meat for everyone. Three, they didn’t call it Thanksgiving, the first official day of thanksgiving that was called that and involved pilgrims and Indians was in 1637 and was to celebrate the massacre of over seven hundred men, women and children of the Pequot tribe. Before dawn the pilgrims went to the village, ordered all the Indians outside, the ones who came out were shot or clubbed to death and the women and children who had remained inside the longhouses were burned alive in them. The next day the governor declared a day of thanksgiving. Motivated by their victory they then continued to attack village after village. They would sell into slavery women and children and killed everyone else, regularly sending boats with as many as five hundred Indian women and children to be sold into slavery in Europe. After more successful massacres they declared another day of thanksgiving, this time part of the celibration was using the severed heads of the Indians to kick around like soccer balls. Even the Wampanoag who had been friendly to the pilgrims were attacked and their chief’s head was impaled on a pole in Plymouth and was left there on display for twenty four years,” May explained.

 

“That’s horrible, and disturbing that there weren't enough decent people to stop it. I can see why you don’t like the holiday,” Ahkmenrah said.

 

“Oh its a great holiday, if you keep it about being thankful for what you’ve got, family, a good harvest. It’s just when people start bringing Native Americans and pilgrims into it and acting like the pilgrims did anything good for the Native Americans that I can’t stand it. Even when I was a kid it bothered me, I always felt like we were celebrating the beginning of the invasion of this country and murder of countless Native Americans, that was long before I learned the true history of it,” May explained, “Now I have some poster board, sign bases and printed information to make historically accurate displays for Thanksgiving, you want to help?”

 

“I’d love to,” Ahkmenrah replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, I just realized a couple days ago I didn’t have the Thanksgiving part of the story written and really wanted to have it up for Thanksgiving, so I just kind of threw it in, originally I hadn’t planned on having it until after a few other chapters. I’m currently staying with my grandparents for the winter and grandma was talking about getting out some pilgrim and Native American stuff to decorate, she got a lecture and we got out cornucopias, and more fall related decorations and didn’t even look for the other decorations.


End file.
